Ayah? Ibu?
by LYBP HiNa SaSa
Summary: Mereka egois! Mereka tidak pernah bisa memahami perasaanku yang menginginkan keluarga yang rukun harmonis dan utuh. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku? Apa aku memang tidak pernah diharapkan oleh mereka? Kalau memang benar kenapa mereka tidak menggugurkanku saja, dari pada aku harus seperti ini. / NaruIno
1. Chapter 1

**Ayah? Ibu? by LYBP HiNa Sasa**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**T/T+**

**Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Naruto U x Ino Y**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Pasaran dll.**

**Summary : **Mereka egois! Mereka tidak pernah bisa memahami perasaanku yang menginginkan keluarga yang rukun, harmonis dan utuh. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku?Apa aku memang tidak pernah diharapkan oleh mereka? Kalau memang benar kenapa mereka tidak berusaha untuk menggugurkanku saja, dari pada aku harus seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kebahagiaan.

Kasih sayang.

Dan cinta adalah tiga hal yang indah yang bisa dirasakan dalam kehidupan ini. Namun dari mana kita bisa mendapatkan ketiga hal itu dengan pasti?

(Kekasih atau pacar?)

Akh, lupakan mereka bisa selingkuh dan menduakan kita saat kita tidak bersama mereka. Mungkin hanya setengah persen pasangan yang setia dan setengah dari setengah persen dari mereka benar-benar setia.

(Teman dan sahabat?)

Mereka hanya memberikan kasih sayang yang tidak bisa melebihi cinta.

(Lalu siapa yang bisa memberikan ketiga hal yang indah itu? Keluarga?)

Akh, iya. Kalian benar, hanya keluarga yang bisa memberikan ketiga hal itu tanpa imbalan apa pun.

Berkumpul bersama keluarga terutama ayah dan ibu adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri yang tidak bisa kita dapat dari teman atau kekasih. Bersama ayah dan ibu kita juga bisa mendapatkan kehangatan keluarga yang utuh dan harmonis.

Kasih sayang pun bisa kita dapatkan dari mereka sejak kita dalam kandungan. Cinta? Jangan diragukan lagi. Saat kita sakit orang tua lah yang paling panik sedangkan teman dan sahabat atau kekasih hanya bisa menyemangati kita untuk cepat sembuh.

Tapi sepertinya keluarga yang ku katakan tadi tidak cocok dengan pendeskripsian keluargaku, terutama ayah dan ibuku.

(Kenapa?)

Karena...

(...)

Sejujurnya orang tuaku berbeda dengan orang tua kebanyakan orang yang bisa rukun dan harmonis.

(?)

Oke, mungkin dalam keluarga ada istilah badai pasti selalu datang silih berganti dalam kehidupan berkeluarga. Tapi yang namanya badai datang gak setiap hari kan?

(?)

Kalian masih bingung?

(Iya.)

Baiklah akan aku beritahu, tapi ini rahasia antara kau dan aku.

.

Sebelum memulai bercerita izinkan aku untuk memperkenalkan diri. Namaku adalah Kou Namikaze, umurku 14 tahun. Aku merupakan anak tunggal dari Naruto Namikaze dan Ino Yamanaka.

(Ino Yamanaka itu dulu sekarang Ino Namikaze kan?)

Tidak juga. Ibuku tidak pernah mau mengganti nama belakangnya dengan Namikaze, dia tetep ngotot ingin menggunakan nama Yamanaka dibelakang namanya.

(Loh? Bukannya mereka sudah menikah?)

Ya, dan ini merupakan salah satu dari masalah yang akan aku ceritakan pada kalian. Jadi tolong dengarkan aku, karena aku sedang butuh teman curhat.

Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, aku ini adalah anak tunggal dari Naruto Namikaze dan Ino Yamanaka. Alasan kenapa ibu tidak mau mengganti nama belakangnya walaupun sudah menikah yaitu karena ibuku sangat membenci ayahku.

(...)

Bukan hanya ibuku yang benci pada ayahku tapi ayahku juga sangat membenci ibuku.

(!)

Jangan kaget, aku juga awalnya tidak percaya kalau mereka itu saling membenci tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku jadi percaya kalau mereka memang saling membenci, apa lagi setiap hari mereka selalu bertengkar dan selalu pergi dengan selingkuhan mereka masing-masing secara terang-terangan.

Kenapa aku tahu semua ini? Tentu saja karena aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, walau aku akui umurku masih terlalu muda tapi aku sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Bahkan ketika mereka bertengkar pun mereka tidak pernah melihat sekitar mereka dan memperdulikan aku.

Aku ini bagaikan anak yang tidak mereka harapkan kehadirannya. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa mereka bisa seperti ini? Mereka menikah dan sudah memiliki aku tapi kenapa kerjaan mereka selalu bertengkar dan bertengkar.

Apa pernikahan mereka hanya karena perjodohan paksa karena urusan bisnis? Tapi kenapa aku harus kena dampak dari itu semua.

Dampak apa yang aku terima? Banyak.

Setiap mereka bertengkar aku selalu menangis tanpa mereka ketahui.

Setiap mereka berteriak aku selalu ketakutan di dalam kamar.

Setiap mereka merusak barang aku selalu menjerit dalam hati dan berkata "kenapa? Kenapa mereka selalu seperti ini? Kenapa mereka tidak pernah bisa rukun satu sama lain. Apa mereka tidak memperdulikan aku bila aku melihat kelakuan mereka?"

Dan dampak yang paling kurasakan adalah sakit dihati, kesepian dan kerinduan yang aku rasakan karena mereka.

Anak mana yang tidak akan sedih dan sakit bila orang tuanya bertengkar bahkan saling melempar makian di depan kita?

Anak mana yang tidak akan kesepian bila ayah dan ibunya selalu pergi bahkan jarang pulang untuk menemani kita? Bahkan sekalinya mereka pulang rumah langsung berubah seperti neraka.

Dan anak mana yang tidak akan merasakan kerinduan orang tuanya bila ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah memperhatikan kita lagi?

Dan itulah yang aku rasakan.

Aku ini anak mereka tapi mereka terlihat seperti tidak memiliki anak. Bahkan mereka lupa kapan aku ulang tahun dan berapa umurku saat ini. Mereka terlalu egois dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri hingga melupakan aku. Mereka egois! Mereka tidak pernah bisa memahami perasaanku yang menginginkan keluarga yang rukun, harmonis dan utuh. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku?

Apa aku memang tidak pernah diharapkan oleh mereka? Kalau memang benar kenapa mereka tidak berusaha untuk menggugurkanku saja, dari pada aku harus seperti ini.

Ayah...

Ibu...

Apakah kalian menyayangiku?

Jika iya kenapa kalian tidak bisa berdamai?

Aku disini menderita ayah, ibu.

Aku selalu merasa sendirian selama ini.

Aku ingin memeluk kalian berdua secara bersamaan, tapi... jangankan untuk bersamaan. Saat kalian sendiri saja kalian selalu menolakku walau secara halus. Aku ingin pelukan hangat ayah dan ibu, kapan aku bisa merasakan pelukan hangat kalian Ayah? Ibu?

Aku disini hanya bisa duduk terdiam dibangku taman seorang diri. Menatap anak-anak kecil yang asik bermain bebas bersama yang lain dan orang tua mereka yang menunggui mereka dengan senyum hangat yang terukir. Kini aku hanya bisa menunduk. Kapan ayah dan ibu bisa seperti itu?

Ku pejamkan kedua mataku. Sekilas memori yang buruk bagiku melintas lagi bagai kaset yang tidak ada habisnya. Memori saat aku pulang sekolah dan hendak masuki rumah, namun yang ku dapati adalah lagi-lagi ayah dan ibuku bertengkar.

_**Flashback.**_

_PRANGG..._

_Suara pecahan piring atau gelas membuatku terdiam di depan pintu masuk saat diriku ingin memasuki rumah milik kakek Minato. Untuk saat ini yang mungkin ada di rumah adalah ayah dan ibu, berhubung nenek dan kakek sedang pergi keluar kota untuk menjenguk bibi Karin (kakaknya ayah) yang sedang sakit. Aku sengaja tidak ikut karena minggu ini ada ulangan kenaikan kelas bagiku._

_"SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU KATAKAN JANGAN PERNAH MENCAMPURI URUSANKU NARUTO!" Suara teriakan ibu terdengar saat aku baru memasuki rumah ini._

_"Dan kau juga lebih baik tidak usah mencampuri urusanku!" Ujar dingin dan datar ayah saat aku berdiri di dekat ruang keluarga. Seharusnya mereka bisa melihatku disini karena aku tidak bersembunyi dimana pun dan justru menampakan wujudku._

_"Cih, siapa juga yang sudi mencampuri urusanmu. Lebih baik kau ngaca dulu bagaimana kau brengsek. Kau juga selingkuh tapi kau hanya menuduhku seorang demi menjaga nama baik keluargamu!? Eh! Jangan buat aku tertawa. Jika kau ketahuan selingkuh oleh para publiks rasakan, tapi ingat jangan bawa-bawa aku karena aku bukan siapa-siapa mu?" Mereka terus bertengkar kan walau aku berada di dekat mereka._

_"Heh, kau memang buka siapa-siapaku. Bagiku kau hanya wanita pembawa sial bagi kehidupanku." Bahkan makian pun masih bisa keluar dari mulut mereka._

_"Brengsek kau Naruto! Kau sendiri yang membuatku seperti ini kau ingat!"_

_"Tidak. Dan untuk apa aku mengingatnya, mana sudi, cih." Ujar ayah sambil membuang ludah kelantai._

_"Brengsek."_

_PRANGG..._

_Melihat ibu sudah melemparkan piring aku lebih memilih meninggalkan mereka berdua dan merenungi nasibku di taman._

_**Flashback end.**_

Mengingat itu membuatku muak sekaligus sedih secara bersamaan. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan kalau mereka saling membenci?

"Kou?" Panggil sebuah suara yang tidak asing bagiku. Itu suara Aoko Uchiha temanku, ayahnya pun adalah sahabat ayahku yang tidak lain bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh kau Aoko. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan terus tidak sengaja aku melihatmu sendirian, ya sudah aku putuskan untuk mendekatimu. Kau sendiri sedang apa melamun disini?" Ucap Aoko sambil melangkah duduk disebelahku.

"Meratapi nasib." Jawabku asal. "Mungkin."

"Kau aneh."

"Terima kasih."

"Hei itu bukan pujian." Ucapnya sedikit berteriak namun aku tidak perduli. Aku dan dia hanya diam sambil menatap anak kecil yang tentunya memiliki umur di bawah kami sedang asik bermain di dalam kotak pasir, hingga sebuah suara membuat kami berdua menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Papa!" Pekik Aoko saat melihat ayahnya menghampirinya dan membuat Aoko langsung berlari dan memeluk ayahnya. Sepertinya mengasikkan bila bisa seperti Aoko.

"Kou kau disini?" Tanya ayah Aoko.

"Iya paman. Paman Sasuke baru pulang?" Tanyaku dan paman Sasuke pun melangkah mendekatiku dengan Aoko yang digendong dibelakang punggungnya. Ck, gadis itu sudah besar tapi masih saja manja pada ayahnya, membuatku iri.

"Iya. Aku baru saja pulang dari Suna dan saat melewati taman aku melihat kalian berdua jadi ku putuskan untuk beristirahat disini saja dulu." Ujar paman Sasuke yang sekarang berjongkok untuk menurunkan Aoko. "Ayo turun Aoko."

"Enggak mau. Aku masih kangen sama papa, papa kan sudah pergi selama seminggu dan hari ini aku ingin memeluk papa seharian sampai aku puas." Ujar Aoko manja membuatku menatap kecut pada mereka.

"Jadi kau mau memeluk papa saja?" Aoko mengangguk. "Tidak mau mengambil oleh-oleh." Lagi-lagi dia mengangguk, namun detik berikutnya dia berkata...

"Papa bawa oleh-oleh? Mana?" Tanya antusias Aoko sambil melepaskan pelukan dileher ayahnya.

"Tentu. Ada dimobil."

"Berikan kunci mobilnya padaku." Pinta Aoko sedikit memaksa. Aku heran dia itu mengikutin siapa sih? Ku rasa ayahnya adalah tipe lelaki yang tidak banyak omong, ibunya juga adalah wanita pemalu yang lemah lembut tapi kenapa anaknya seperti ini. Oke mungkin hanya fisiknya saja yang mengambil dari ibunya, rambut indigo dan mata putih yang cantik.

"Ini." Ujar paman Sasuke seraya memberikan kunci mobil pada Aoko. Dan setelah menerima kunci itu Aoko langsung pergi entah kemana.

"Kenapa kau tampak sedih Kou?" Tanya paman Sasuke padaku. Tapi aku hanya diam.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan membuatmu tambah sedih."

"Paman boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ucapku langsung dan membuat paman Sasuke terdiam.

"..."

"..."

"Apa?"

"Paman dan ayah sudah bersahabat sejak lamakan?"

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Apa paman... tau alasan ayah dan ibuku menikah?" Kuberanikan diri bertanya padanya.

"?... Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya penasaran dengan kisah cinta mereka." Jawabku yang tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Apa ada alasan lain?"

"Tidak."

"Kau pasti melihat mereka bertengkar lagi?" Ujar paman Sasuke yang entah dari mana mengetahui bahwa ayah dan ibu sering bertengkar.

"..."

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, bagaimana menurutmu tentang kisah cinta mereka?"

"Tidak ada."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat tatapan cinta dari mereka selain... tatapan kebencian." Ujarku bersamaan dengan Aoko yang datang kembali dengan kantung permen.

"Hayo lagi apa? Lagi ngomongin aku ya?" Tanya Aoko dengan nada jahil. Lalu paman Sasuke menarik hidungnya.

"Iya, kami bilang kalau kau adalah gadis yang jelek." Ujar paman Sasuke dengan gemas sambil menarik dan mencubit hidung Aoko.

"Akh... sakit. Aku bilangin mama nanti." Ujar manja Aoko dengan hidung merah dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan cengeng. Sini duduk samping papa."

"Gak mau. Aku mau duduk samping Kou week." Ujar Aoko dan langsung duduk disebelah kiri ku sehingga membuatku berada di tengah-tengah antara paman Sasuke dan Aoko.

"Karena tadi aku ngeliat kamu kayak orang putus cinta nih aku kasih permen satu." Ucap Aoko padaku sambil menyodorkan permen lolipop. Berhubung aku suka manis aku terima pemberiannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

_Pluk..._

Kurasakan sebuah telapak tangan bertengger manis di atas kepalaku. Dan aku tahu itu adalah tangan paman Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau muak dengan pertengkaran mereka kan?" Aku mengangguk sambil membuka lolipop pemberian Aoko.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu atas dasar apa mereka menikah?" Tanya paman Sasuke meyakinkan bahwa aku benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Mereka menikah bukan atas dasar cinta. Boro-boro untuk merasakan cinta yang ada hanya kebencian yang entah timbul karena apa pada diri mereka masing-masing."

Sambil mendengarkan ucapan paman Sasuke, aku masukan permen lolipop ke mulutku sambil berpikir 'rupanya sudah sejak dulu mereka saling membenci?'

"Pasti perjodohan yang membuat mereka menikah?" Ujarku namun paman Sasuke menggeleng.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Jika kau ingin tahu akan ku beritahu tapi kuatkan dirimu jika kau benar-benar menginginkan jawabannya." Aku mengangguk dan mencoba menguatkan diri.

"Ya, aku siap atas jawaban yang paman berikan." Ujarku mantap.

"Baiklah karena kau sudah cukup besar untuk mengetahui hubungan orang tuamu maka akan ku beritahu."

"..."

"Pernikahan yang dilakukan oleh ayah dan ibumu bukan dikarenakan atas dasar cinta, pernikahan mereka memang terpaksa tapi itu bukan karena perjodohan melainkan karena..."

"..."

"..."

"Karena apa paman?"

"... karena..."

"..."

"Ayahmu lebih dulu menghamili ibumu sebelum ada ikatan pernikahan diantara mereka." Mendengar perkataan paman Sasuke secara tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan permenku.

"Maksud paman... apa?"

"Sebelum Naruto dan Ino menikah mereka sudah pernah melakukan sex satu kali karena sama-sama terpengaruh minuman yang memiliki kadar alkohol yang tinggi bagi anak usia delapan belas sampai sembilan belas tahun."

"..."

"Setelah kejadian itu terlewatkan mereka semakin membenci satu sama lain hingga dua bulan kemudian diketahui bahwa Ino hamil, karena saat melakukannya mereka tanpa pengaman dan saat itu Ino dalam masa suburnya."

"..."

"Keluarga Yamanaka yang tidak senang dengan apa yang dialami oleh Ino segera mendatangi keluarga Naruto dan meminta pertanggung jawaban atas janin yang berada dalam kandungan Ino sehingga pernikahan mereka pun terjadi tanpa ada rasa cinta, kasih dan sayang." Jelas Sasuke diakhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Jadi mereka menikah hanya karena terpaksa dan itu dikarenakan aku?"

"Kou?"

"Jadi benar aku ini sebenarnya..."

"..."

"... adalah anak yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya oleh mereka?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...

Mencoba fic NaruIno, yang gak suka jangan marah karena ini hanya fiksi oke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayah? Ibu? by LYBP HiNa Sasa**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**T/T+**

**Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Naruto U x Ino Y**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Pasaran dll.**

**Summary : **Mereka egois! Mereka tidak pernah bisa memahami perasaanku yang menginginkan keluarga yang rukun, harmonis dan utuh. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku?Apa aku memang tidak pernah diharapkan oleh mereka? Kalau memang benar kenapa mereka tidak berusaha untuk menggugurkanku saja, dari pada aku harus seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dan ini sudah waktunya aku harus bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah, maka dari itu aku pun tidak membuang waktuku. Segera aku turun dari ranjang dan membereskan ranjangku, setelah selesai aku bergegas mandi.

Selesai mandi aku pun segera turun menuju ruang makan sekaligus langsung membawa tas sekolahku. Sesampainya di ruang makan aku melihat nenek Kushina yang masih sibuk menata makanan untuk sarapan lalu kakek Minato yang sedang minum kopi dan ayah yang duduk sambil membaca korannya.

"Wah, selamat pagi Kou, sudah turun ya? Cepat sekali." Ucap nenek menyapaku saat dia melihatku yang berdiri di dekat pintu dapur sehingga membuat kakek Minato menatapku sedangkan ayah... dia masih fokus pada korannya, padahal aku ingin ayah yang menyapaku pertama kali pagi ini.

"Kemarilah Kou." Ajak Kakek menyuruhku untuk bergabung dan aku menuruti perintahnya.

"Ibu... tidak ada?" Tanyaku pada kakek.

"Ibumu mungkin me-"

"Paling juga dia menginap di rumah selingkuhannya." Sambung ayah memotong ucapan kakek.

"Naruto!" Pekik nenek membuat ayah sedikit berdecak kesal.

"Jangan dengarkan ayahmu, paling juga ibumu menginap di rumah kakek Inoichi." Ucap nenek mencoba meyakinkanku dengan senyumannya sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Kau ingin sarapan nasi goreng atau roti?" Tanya nenek dan aku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin sarapan, aku harus berangkat pagi karena hari ini aku ada piket. Tapi boleh kan jika aku minta dibuatkan bekal?" Ujarku sedikit berbohong. Sejujurnya nafsu makanku turun setelah mendengar perkataan ayah, jadi lebih baik aku bawa bekal dan makan di sekolah saja dari pada di rumah.

"Ya sudah nenek buatkan bekal dulu ya." Aku mengangguk. Sambil menunggu bekalku selesai aku pun berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk memakai sepatu. Namun sebelum melangkah jauh aku dapat mendengar kakek berucap pada ayah...

"Kau jangan sembarangan bicara Naruto."

"Bicara apa?"

"Tentang Ino."

"Oh. Biarkan saja."

"Tapi kau bisa membuat anakmu berpikir jelek tentang ibu kandungnya."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Naruto!" Kali ini aku dengar suara nenek.

"Kau keterlaluan kalau kau sampai membuat pikiran Kou jelek pada ibunya."

_BRAK_...

Ku dengar suara gebrakan meja yang ku yakini itu berasal karena ayah.

"Ibu sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membicarakan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini. Ibu dan ayah membuat nafsu makanku hilang karena wanita sialan itu." Ucap kesal ayah pada kakek Minato dan nenek Kushina. Kudengar langkah kaki semakin mendekat, namun bersamaan dengan suara nenek langkah itu terhenti.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu bila kau melihat ayah dan ibu bertengkar seperti kau dan Ino, Naruto?" Tanya nenek serius.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tidak tahu." Setelah menjawab pertanyaan nenek dengan nada dingin aku segera bersembunyi untuk menghindari ayah menemukanku yang sudah menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Melihat ayah sudah berjalan menuju lantai dua aku pun segera menuju pintu utama dan bergegas memakai sepatuku karena aku juga mendengar langkah kaki yang lain, mungkinitu nenek.

"NARUTO!" Teriak nenek membuatku tersentak karena nenek Kushina berteriak tepat di belakangku.

"ADA APA LAGI SIH!?" Balas teriak ayah dari kamarnya.

"KAU BISA ANTAR ANAKMU BERANGKATKAN? DIA HARUS PIKET HARI INI." Aku diam sambil pura-pura mengikat tali sepatuku yang sebenarnya sudah selesai ku pakai dari tadi. Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawaban ayah, biasanya ayah akan menolak dengan berbagai alasan.

"Aku tidak bisa, hari ini ada pertemuan dengan beberapa pengusaha yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita." Ujar ayah yang sudah ada di dekat nenek, aku tahu karena aku bisa melihat bayangannya dari kaca jendela yang berada sebelah pintu dan suara langkah kakinya yang tepat berada di belakangku.

"Aku harus pergi." Ujar ayah dan melewatiku.

_Kami_-_sama_ izinkanlah aku untuk egois seperti mereka berdua.

Sebelum ayah sempat membuka pintu aku mencegah kepergiannya dengan menarik celana bahan hitam miliknya dengan posisiku yang masih duduk. Ayah menatapku heran.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dan aku langsung berdiri sambil menunduk, sebenarnya aku ragu dan takut ditolak lagi tapi aku beranikan diri untuk mencobanya.

"Antar aku ayah." Pintaku lalu dia pun menghadapku dan melepaskan peganganku.

"Tidak bisa. Kau dengar tadi ayah berkata apa? Ayah ada pertemuan penting hari ini jadi kau berangkat sendiri."

"Ta-"

"Kau sudah besar jadi jangan seperti anak kecil terus. Berangkat sendiri." Ucap ayah dan aku tahu ada sedikit rasa kesal dari nada bicaranya. Aku semakin menunduk dan kurasakan nenek memegang kedua pundakku untuk menenangkanku. "Aku pergi."

"Apa salahnya jika aku terus bersikap seperti anak kecil pada orang tuaku sendiri?" Ujarku membuat ayah berhenti bergerak dan mematung ditempat.

"Aku hanya ingin minta diantar sekolah bukannya minta dimandiin atau disuapin, apa itu salah?"

"..."

"Aku anakmu kan? Apa kau menyayangiku?" Tanyaku berani sambil menatap punggungnya yang sedikit tegang. Aku tahu ucapanku ini termasuk kurang ajar tapi aku ingin tahu apa dia menganggapku dan menyayangiku atau tidak.

"Bicara apa kau!" Ucap kesal ayah menatapku.

"AKU HANYA BERTANYA APA ITU SUSAH UNTUK DIJAWAB!?" Teriakku tiba-tiba padanya, aku sendiri kaget dengan intonasi yang kuhasilkan.

"Kau... berani membentakku!" Ujar marah ayah sambil mendekatiku. Aku baru sadar kalau marahnya ayah sungguh menyeramkan. "Jangan sekali-kali kau berani membentaku seperti itu." Ucap ayah mencengram kedua pipiku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Naruto!" Pekik nenek.

"Tidak ada seorang anak pun yang berani membentak orang tuanya seperti kau." Aku ketakutan, ayah begitu menyeramkan bila sedang marah.

"Aku hanya bertanya... tapi kenapa ayah marah." Ujarku lirih dengan menatap matanya yang sama persis sepertiku. "Aku hanya bertanya apa aku ini anak ayah?" Ayah mulai mengendurkan cengkramannya.

"Apa ayah menyayangiku? Hanya itu yang aku tanyakan tidak lebih." Kulihat dia kembali membelakangiku. "Apa pertanyaanku salah?"

"Tanpa kau tanya sekalipun seharusnya kau tahu sendiri apa jawabannya. Dari segi fisik kita sama jadi kau tidak usah menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu dijawab." Ujar ayah dan mulai melangkah tapi ucapanku kembali menghentikannya.

"Aku tahu jawabannya." Ujarku lirih. "Aku ini memang anakmu tapi selama aku hidup kau tidak pernah menganggapku anak kan?"

"Diam."

"Kau selalu bersikap acuh padaku-"

"Diam."

"Kau tidak pernah menuruti kemauanku-"

"Ku bilang diam."

"Kau ayah yang PAYAH!"

"Diam!"

"Aku yakin kau tidak tahu siapa namaku dan berapa umurku saat ini walau pun kau adalah ayahku."

"KU BILANG DIAM!" Bentak ayah dan melayangkan tangannya padaku sehingga membuatku memejamkan mataku dengan erat.

"Aku tidak pernah memukulmu dari dulu sampai sekarang, jadi kalau kau berani memukulnya aku sendiri yang akan menghajarmu Naruto." Suara kakek Minato terdengar dalam pendengaranku. Ku buka kedua mataku dan dapat ku lihat kakek menahan tangan ayah yang hendak memukulku.

"Dia sudah kurang ajar padaku jadi aku berhak memberinya pelajaran." Ucap ayah membuatku sakit.

"Dengan memukulnya? Jangan harap kau bisa melakukannya selama aku hidup Naruto. Atau kalau kau masih menentangku itu artinya kau juga sudah kurang ajar padaku, ayah kandungmu sendiri." Ujar kakek menatap tajam ayah.

"Arrgghh... kalian menyebalkan." Umpat kesal ayah dan segera bergegas pergi.

Melihat ayah yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan kami aku pun segera berjalan keluar untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Kou?" Panggil nenek Kushina.

"Ada apa nek?"

"Kau masih ingin berangkat sekolah?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu biar kakek antar. Saat pulang sekolah kau bisa hubungi kakek untuk menjemputmu dan kita pergi ke rumah bibi Karin. Besok hari minggu kan?" Ujar Kakek.

"Tidak, aku tidak ikut ke rumah bibi. Tugas sekolahku sedang banyak-banyaknya untuk kenaikan kelas jadi aku tidak bisa ikut." Jawabku.

"Tapi kau nanti hanya tinggal sendirian kalau ayahmu tidak pulang."

"Aku akan menginap di rumah Kakek Inoichi dan aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu. Tidak apa kan?"

"Jika kau mau menginap disana tidak apa." Ujar kakek. "Kalau gitu ayo kita berangkat."

"Iya. Aku jalan nek."

"Hati-hati."

.

Istirahat sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit lalu namun aku tidak kunjung memakan bekal buatan nenek. Aku belum nafsu makan sejak tadi pagi, apalagi setelah pertengkaranku dengan ayah. Moodku sedang kacau.

"Huff..." hela nafasku saat mengingat hal itu, apa lagi juga saat aku mengingat ucapan paman Sasuke minggu lalu tentang apa yang menyebabkan ayah dan ibu menikah. Kalau begini aku tidak semangat hidup lagi.

"Hei Kou!" Panggil seseorang sambil menggebrak mejaku dan membuatku tersentak.

"Apa?" Tanyaku malas saat tahu siapa orang yang menggangguku. Dia ini adalah salah satu anak guru yang mengajar di sekolah ini, juga teman sekelasku. Aku lupa siapa namanya? So karena kami memang tidak akrab. Bahkan kami -atau lebih tepatnya dia- selalu mencari ribut padaku. Padahal aku baru bertemu dan sekelas dengannya tahun ini. Maklum setiap kenaikan kelas murid-murid selalu diacak lagi kelas dan siswanya dengan alasan agar siswa sekolah ini bisa saling mengenal.

"Aku tadi malam melihat ibumu sedang bersama lelaki lain loh." Ujarnya tapi aku berusaha tidak menghiraukan omongannya.

"Lalu apa urusanmu!?"

"Tidak ada sih, hanya ingin tau respon dari anak yang ibunya suka kelayapan malam dengan pria lain yang bukan suaminya."

"..."

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi ayahmu jika dia melihat kelakuan ibumu. Akh... aku baru ingat, dengar-dengar ayahmu juga suka jalan dengan wanita lain ya?"

'Apa-apa dia bicara seperti itu!' Batinku mulai kesal.

"Jika ayah dan ibumu tukang selingkuh bagaimana denganmu ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada menyindir. "Aku juga meragukan kalau kau adalah anak mereka berdua."

_BRAK_...

"APA MAKSUDMU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU!" Teriakku sambil menggebrak meja membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menatapku. Oke, mungkin selama aku disini dan di ganggu oleh anak ini aku tidak pernah melawan, tapi ucapannya kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Masa kau tidak tahu maksudku. Aku kan tadi berkata 'aku ragu kalau kau adalah anak merek-"

_BUAAAGG_...

Kutonjok wajahnya hingga dia jatuh menabrak meja dan bangku kelas. Melihatnya terkapar dilantai aku segera menduduki perutnya dan menonjok wajahnya sekali lagi.

"Jangan pernah kau campuri urusanku atau keluargaku apalagi mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang aku, ayah dan juga ibuku. Tau apa kau tentang mereka! Kau hanya orang luar yang hanya mendengar kabar buruk seseorang yang belum pasti kebenarannya." Ingin ku layangkan sebuah pukulan kewajahnya sebagai ungkapan kekesalanku padanya dan juga kekesalanku sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi pagi. Namun suara wali kelas membuatku harus menahannya.

"APA-APAAN INI! KOU, SORA KALIAN IKUT _SENSEI_ KERUANGAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

.

_Ting Tong..._

_Ting Tong..._

_Ting Tong..._

_KLAK..._

"Eh? Kou?"

"Boleh aku menginap disini kakek?" Ucapku pada kakek Inoichi saat aku datang ke rumah keluarga ibuku. Melihat ku ada di kediaman Yamanaka kakek Inoichi langsung melihat sekelilingku.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi kau dengan siapa kesini?" Tanya kakek Inoichi.

"Aku sendirian. Apa ibu ada?" Tanyaku seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Beruntung aku karena kedua kakek dan kedua nenekku masih mengakui aku sebagai cucunya walau ibu dan ayahku tidak terlalu menganggapku ada.

"Ibumu ada, dia sedang di ruang keluarga. Kalau kau mau menemuinya kau kesana saja." Ujar kakek memberitahuku.

"Iya, aku akan kesana."

"Kau sudah makan Kou?"

"Sudah, tadi waktu istirahat di sekolah." Jawabku jujur. Setelah dipanggil guru tadi aku langsung menghabiskan bekal buatan nenek, beruntung belum ada guru yang sempat masuk tadi.

"Istirahatmu kan tadi siang sekarang sudah sore kau belum makan lagi kan?" Aku mengangguk seraya berdiri setelah melepas sepatu. "Kalau begitu akan kakek siapkan. Nenekmu pasti senang dengan kedatanganmu." Ujar kakek sambil berjalan menuju halaman belakang, mungkin ingin menemui nenek Shion (saya gak tau siapa nama ibunya Ino, jadi asal aja ya).

Setelah melihat kakek menghilang aku pun melangkahkan kaki ku untuk menemui ibu. Kakek bilang ibu sedang di ruang keluarga kan? Baiklah aku akan kesana.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju ruang keluarga dan mataku pun langsung menangkap sosok ibu yang sedang duduk manis sambil menonton televisi.

"Ibu." Panggilku sambil berjalan kearahnya. Ibu menoleh dan kaget melihatku ada disini.

"Kau disini?" Tanya ibu tidak percaya saat melihatku. "Siapa yang mengantarmu?"

"Aku sendirian, ibu sedang apa?" Tanyaku saat sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah lihatkan apa yang ibu lakukan kan. Kau itu pulang sekolah bukannya ganti baju malah duduk-duduk, cepat ganti bajumu dulu baru setelahnya kau bebas melakukan apa saja." Perintah ibu dengan nada khas ibu-ibu.

"Baik aku akan ganti baju sekarang tapi..." aku menggantung perkataanku dan membuat ibu menautkan alisnya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku lapar, bisakah ibu menyuapiku?" Pintaku mencoba pada ibu, apa ibu akan menolak seperti ayah dan memarahiku lagi?

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya ibu sambil menatapku sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum kecut. Ibuku sendiri lupa dengan usiaku?

"Empat belas."

"Sudah besar rupanya." Gumah ibu membuatku menatap heran. "Makan sendiri."

"Tapi aku mau disuapin ibu~" ujarku sedikit merajuk dan membuat ibu memutar bola matanya.

"Baik-baik. Tapi mandi dan ganti bajumu dulu sana, ibu tidak mau dekat denganmu kalau kau masih bau." Jawab ibu membuatku senang dan langsung menuruti perintahnya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu aku pun mandi dan berpakaian dengan sangat cepat dan langsung keluar kamar untuk menemui ibu, namun setelah mencari kemana-mana aku tidak juga menemukan keberadaan ibu. Dimana ibu?

"Kou sedang apa?" Tanya nenek Shion membuatku berhenti sejenak.

"Ibu mana nek?"

"Nenek ti-"

"Ibumu baru saja pergi Kou." Mendengar ucapan kakek aku pun terkejut.

"Pe-pergi?"

"Iya. Tadi dia dapat telpon dari temannya dan langsung pergi, memang kenapa?" Mendengar itu aku pun lemas seketika. Mimpiku untuk bermanja dengan ibu sudah terbuang sia-sia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin tidur dulu." Ucapku lemas.

"Tapi kau belum makan."

"Aku tidak lapar, aku ngantuk."

"Ya sudah istirahatlah."

.

Tidak terasa hari sudah berganti menjadi minggu. Rupanya dari kemarin sore aku ketiduran, cukup lama juga waktuku untuk tidur. Tapi suara teriakan yang kudengar seperti suara ayah membuatku segera keluar kamar dan saat aku keluar kamar aku langsung melihat ayah yang sedang marah hebat.

"Tenanglah Naruto kau baru datang lebih baik duduk dulu." Ujar kakek Inoichi menenangkan ayah yang ternyata baru sampai. Aku juga dapat melihat kakek Minato dan nenek Kushina berada disini.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus bertemu anak itu, dimana dia!?" Ujar marah ayah.

"Kau mencari Kou?"

"Iya, dimana dia?"

"Aku disini ayah." Ucapku membuat ayah menatapku murka. Ada apa ini? Apa ayah masih marah soal yang kemarin.

"Kau disini rupanya!?" Tanya ayah dengan nada mengintimidasiku sehingga aku mundur selangkah. Dan dengan secepat kilat ayah pun menarik tanganku dan mendudukanku disofa.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut!?" Suara ibu yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat semua mengahlikan pandangannya kearah ibu. "Oh, rupanya kau yang bikin berisik pagi-pagi begini. Ada apa hm? Mau ribut lagi!?" Tanya ibu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Diam. Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalahku dengan anak ini." Ujar ayah sambil menunjukku. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah kemarin!?" Tanya ayah sambil mencengkram kedua bahuku. Jadi ini yang membuat ayah murka.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah!?"

"Tenang Naruto, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya kakek Inoichi cemas.

"Aku mendapatkan surat panggilan dari sekolah yang mengatakan kalau dia sudah menghajar temannya hingga babak belur." Ujar ayah pada semuanya, ku lihat ibu hanya diam memperhatikanku saja.

'Sial! Siapa yang sudah memberikan surat itu? Seingatku surat itu sudah aku buang.'

"Sekarang katakan kenapa kau menghajarnya!? Seingatku aku tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi preman."

"Aku memukulnya karena dia sudah berani mengataiku kalau aku ini bukan anak ayah dan ibu." Ucapku membuat ayah dan ibu serta kedua kakek dan nenekku menegang.

"Jadi hanya karena itu kau menghajarnya!?" Dapat ku dengar suara gertakan gigi ayah yang beraduk.

"Tentu saja aku marah, aku ini anak kalian jadi aku tidak terima dia berkata seperti itu. Apa lagi kalau dia berkata ayah dan ibuku tukang selingkuh. Apa aku tidak berhak marah padanya?"

"Tapi kau tahu mereka bisa saja melaporkan perbuatanmu pada pihak berwajib dan kau aka-"

"Biarkan aku masuk penjara sekalian. Membunuhnya pun aku mau jika saja tidak ada guru yang masuk dan mencegahku."

_PLAAKK_...

Panas, pipiku panas saat aku rasakan sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras dari tangan ibu sedangkan ayah hanya menatapku datar.

"INO!"

"Aku tidak percaya aku melahirkan seorang anak preman sepertimu." Ucap ibu dan langsung membuat hatiku sakit tapi aku hanya bisa menunduk. "Apa ini hasil didikan dari ayahmu!?" Tanya ibu sambil melirik sinis ayah.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Kau sendiri sebagai ibunya tidak becus mengurusnya." Ucap ayah tidak terima.

"Dia lebih lama tinggal denganmu dan kau tahu aku ini wanita yang sibuk."

"Ya, ya, ya sibuk dengan selingkuhan."

"Kau sendiri juga seperti itu."

"Aku beda denganmu."

"Oh, ya!? Apa bedanya!?"

"Beda-"

"DIAAAMMM!..." Teriak ku menghentikan perdebatan mereka. "Kalian mau tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti ini!? KALIAN MAU TAHU!?"

"Jangan pernah berteriak didepanku." Ucap ayah.

"KENAPA!? KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH BERTERIAK DI DEPAN KALIAN SEDANGKAN KALIAN SETIAP BERTENGKAR SELALU BERTERIAK DIDEPANKU!?" Ujarku.

"Kau mulai kurang ajar padaku!?"

"AKU KURANG AJAR ITU KARENA KALIAN BERDUA!"

"Apa maksudmu!?" Tanya ibu sedikit menahan emosi.

"APA KALIAN TIDAK SADAR SETIAP KALI KALIAN BERTENGKAR AKU SELALU MELIHAT KALIAN MELEMPAR MAKIAN, UMPATAN, TERIAKAN DAN SEGALANYA!?"

"..."

"..."

"APA KALIAN TIDAK SADAR DENGAN KEBERADAANKU DISEKITAR KALIAN SAAT KALIAN BERTENGKAR!?"

"..."

"..."

"Aku melihat semua yang kalian perbuat. Aku melihatnya tapi tanpa perduli dengan keberadaanku kalian tetap saja bertengkar. Seolah-olah aku ini tidak ada disekitar kalian."

"..."

"..."

"Apa kalian tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat kedua orang tuaku bertengkar di depan mataku sendiri? Sakit." Ayah dan ibu diam tanpa kata begitu juga kedua kakek dan nenekku.

"Apa kalian tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat aku melihat anak lain bisa tertawa bahagia dengan ayah dan ibunya? Kesal, aku iri dengan mereka yang bisa seperti itu sementara aku?"

"..."

"..."

"Minta diantar sekolah saja tidak mau." Ayah menegang. "Minta disuapin pun malah pergi." Kali ini ibu. "Aku ingin bermanja dengan orang tuaku bukan dengan pertengkaran kalian berdua. Jika kalian belum bisa menerimaku karena kebencian antara kalian berdua kenapa kalian masih mempertahanku!? Gugurkan saja aku sebelum kalian menikah!"

"?"

"?"

"Aku tahu aku ini bukan anak yang kalian harapkan kehadirannya. Aku hanya anak yang hadir karena kesalahan dan kecelakaan yang kalian berdua perbuatkan!?"

"!"

"!"

"Kou kau bicara apa?" Tanya nenek Shion sedikit berteriak.

"Sudahlah kalian tidak usah menutupinya. Aku tahu aku ini anak hasil hubungan pergaulan bebas antara ayah dan ibu. Jika kejadian itu tidak terjadi mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu kalian dan menjadi anak kalian." Ujarku dengan wajah merah, ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa.

"K-kau men-dengar dari siapa?" Tanya ibu tampak syok.

"Tidak perlu tahu aku mendengarnya dari siapa. Sekarang yang aku ingin tahu dari ayah dan ibu adalah..."

"?"

"?"

"Apa artinya diriku bagi kalian berdua ayah?"

"!"

"Ibu?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...

Gak nyangka ada yang tertarik juga tapi maaf kalau masih abal.

Thanks to :

**Kei** **Deiken**: emang kenapa kalau family? Disini Naru dan Ino itu suami istri.

**Guest**: udah dilanjut

**DarkNARUTO**: terima kasih

**zielaviena96**: aku juga suka NaruIno. I am like all pair Naruto.

**Shirocchin**: nih udah ada chap2nya.

**DeeValerya**: flashback NaruIno ya? Ada gak ya?

**Haciman** **Sensei**: tambahan apa sensei?

**Lutfisyahrizal**: udah nih.

**Hana**: yang salahkan NaruIno kok malah bantal yang digebuk.

**de**-**chan**: Amin. NaruIno agak aneh untuk cerita ini kenapa? Sulitlah hidup dengan selalu melihat orang tua yang sering berantem, aku aja kadang nangis sendiri waktu ngeliat ortu berantem sampe ada piring terbang dirumah. Iya anaknya NI cowok, kalau kamu mau coba aja liat fbku. Bedanya kalo difb aku post dengan gambar disetiap chap.a

Dan untuk yang komen diFb diantaranya **Nuni cenil, Nuruss Mamanya Nabilla, Uchiha Hinata Chan, Diana **saya ucapkan terima kasih. udah dapet balesankan?

Oke sekian. Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayah? Ibu? by LYBP HiNa Sasa**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**T/T+**

**Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Naruto U x Ino Y**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Pasaran dll.**

**Summary : **Mereka egois! Mereka tidak pernah bisa memahami perasaanku yang menginginkan keluarga yang rukun, harmonis dan utuh. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku?Apa aku memang tidak pernah diharapkan oleh mereka? Kalau memang benar kenapa mereka tidak berusaha untuk menggugurkanku saja, dari pada aku harus seperti ini.

.

.

**Sudut pandang orang ketiga**

.

.

_Klak_...

"Aku pulang." Ujar lesu Naruto saat dirinya sampai di dalam kediaman Namikaze. Setelah mengucapkan salam suara langkah kaki pun mulai terdengar diindra pendengaran Naruto.

"Naruto." Panggil Ino menghampiri Naruto yang kini duduk bersandar pada daun pintu. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah cemas, sedangkan Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Nihil." Mendengar jawaban Naruto, mata Ino pun berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya bergetar hingga akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan jarak dua meter di hadapan Naruto. "Aku sudah mencarinya kemana pun bahkan aku sudah bertanya pada temannya termasuk Aoko, tapi dari semua yang aku tanyai tentang keberadaan Kou mereka hanya bisa menggeleng tidak tahu." Ujar Naruto menatap langit-langit rumahnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ternyata Kou benar, aku ini ayah yang payah. Bahkan di saat anakku sendiri menghilang lebih dari tiga hari aku malah tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Aku ayah yang gagal." Ucap Naruto memejamkan mata.

"Bukan hanya kau, aku juga sudah gagal menjadi ibu." Ucap Ino dengan mata yang meneteskan butiran bening. "Kebencian, keegoisan dan kebodohan kita justru membuat anak kita sendiri menjadi menderita. Kita terlalu memikirkan rasa benci dalam diri kita tanpa kita sadari kalau kita sudah mempunyai anak dan parahnya kita tidak bisa memikirkan perasaan Kou saat kita bertengkar." Ujar Ino menyesal.

"Ya, dan aku baru menyadari bagaimana sakitnya dia saat dia pergi dari kita berdua." Ucap Naruto membuat mereka berdua kembali pada kejadian itu.

_._

_**Flashback**__._

"_Apa artinya diriku bagi kalian berdua ayah? Ibu?" Tanya Kou pada Naruto dan Ino._

"_Apakah aku penting bagi kalian?"_

"_..."_

"_Apa kalian menyayangiku seperti aku menyayangi kalian?" perlahan butiran bening menyelinap dari mata biru langit milik Kou._

"_JANGAN DIAM SAJA! AKU BUTUH JAWABAN KALIAN AGAR AKU TAHU SEBERAPA PENTING DAN BERHARGANYA DIRIKU BAGI KALIAN!" Teriak Kou pada kedua orang tuanya, namun Naruto dan Ino hanya bisa diam sambil mengigit bibir mereka._

"_..."_

"_Oh, aku tahu kenapa kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku..." Ucap Kou dengan tertawa sedih. "Heh, untuk apa aku bertanya pada kalian. Tanpa bertanya sekalipun seharusnya aku sadar akan jawaban kalian. Sebagai anak yang tidak diinginkan sudah pasti aku tidak memiliki arti apa pun dimata kalian dan dikehidupan kalian berdua."_

"_Diam k-"_

"_Kenapa? Ayah ingin memukulku? Silahkan pukul aku, tampar aku atau sekalian BUNUH AKU AGAR AKU TIDAK PERNAH LAGI MERASAKAN SAKITNYA MELIHAT ORANG TUA YANG KUSAYANGI BERTENGKAR DIHADAPANKU." Ujar Kou dengan emosi. Semua yang berada diruangan itu pun tidak bisa berkata apa pun saat melihat anak berusia empat belas tahun itu sedang mengeluarkan unek-uneknya._

"_Aku capek melihat kalian bertengkar terus dihadapanku." Keluh Kou dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti. "Aku bosan mendengar teriakan kalian. Aku muak dengan keegoisan kalian yang hanya memikirkan kebencian kalian tanpa bisa memikirkan perasaanku."_

"_Aku juga ingin merasakan yang namanya kehangatan keluarga dari ayah dan ibuku sendiri seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Kebahagiaan saat bersama kalian, belaian sayang dari kalian dan juga cinta dari kalian."_

"_..."_

"_Tapi apa yang aku dapat dari kalian selama empat belas tahun hidupku? Cinta? Kasih sayang? Atau perhatian dari kalian?"_

"_..."_

"_Jangankan memberiku cinta, kasih sayang atau perhatian, aku minta kalian untuk berfoto bersamaku saja selalu kalian tolak. Apalagi cinta, sudah pastilah kalian buang jauh-jauh untukku."_

"_..."_

"_Dalam diriku ini mengalir darah kalian, dalam tubuhku ini ada gumpalan daging yang berasal dari kalian, tapi kalian justru mengacuhkan darah daging kalian sendiri seolah-olah kalian tidak perduli bila darah dan daging kalian berpisah."_

"_..."_

"_Kalau kalian memang tidak bisa rukun lebih baik CERAI dari pada harus seperti ini." Ucap Kou kesal._

"_Kou kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Ujar Kushina pada cucunya. "Tidak ada anak mana pun yang ingin orang tuanya bercerai-"_

"_AKU MEMANG TIDAK INGIN NEK. ANAK MANA YANG MAU ORANG TUANYA BERCERAI, TAPI ANAK MANA JUGA YANG TAHAN MELIHAT ORANG TUANYA BERTENGKAR TERUS SETIAP HARI!?" Ujar Kou membuat Kushina terdiam._

"_PERTENGKARAN YANG PARA ORANG TUA LAKUKAN DI DEPAN ANAK MEREKA SENDIRI SUDAH MEMBUAT ANAK MEREKA SAKIT HATI TANPA MEREKA SADARI, MEMBUAT ANAK MEREKA JADI BENCI PADA ORANG TUANYA DAN BISA MENJERUMUSKAN ANAK MEREKA TANPA MEREKA SADARI."_

"_..."_

"_APA KALIAN SEMUA MAU AKU MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN YANG LEBIH DARI MEMUKUL TEMAN SEKELASKU!?"_

"_..."_

"_APA AKU HARUS JADI BANDAR NARKOBA, ATAU AKU HARUS MEMPERKOSA GADIS SEPERTI YANG AYAH LAKUKAN PADA IBU BARULAH KALIAN MEMPERHATIKANKU SEPERTI SAAT INI!?"_

"_..."_

"_LALU APA GUNANYA AKU PUNYA ORANG TUA YANG TIDAK BISA HARMONIS DI DEPAN KITA. BAHKAN UNTUK BERPURA-PURA RUKUN SAJA MEREKA TIDAK BISA." Kushina terdiam mendengar ucapan penuh emosi dari cucunya._

"_Empat belas tahun aku hidup tidak pernah sekali pun aku lihat mereka menyapa dengan lembut, berbagi senyuman hangat dan mesra. YANG ADA MEREKA MENYAPA DENGAN TERIAKAN, BERBAGI MAKIAN DAN HINAAN lalu APA ADA ANAK YANG TAHAN DENGAN SIKAP DAN PERILAKU ORANG TUANYA YANG SEPERTI ITU!?"_

"_..."  
><em>

"_Umurku semakin lama semakin bertambah dan aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa nenek dan kakek bohongi dengan mengatakan __**ayah dan ibu sedang musuhan karena mereka rebutan mainan **__bukan, bukan lagi anak kecil nek. Pikiranku sudah bisa memahami apa yang terjadi dengan mereka."_

"_..."_

"_Lagi pula untuk apa mereka tetap bersatu dalam pernikahan tanpa cinta? Jika seorang suami atau istri memiliki konflik dan ingin bercerai mereka pasti memikirkan matang-matang keputusan yang mereka ambil dan apa dampak bagi anak mereka kelak jika memang mereka sudah memiliki anak, tapi untuk Naruto dan Ino... " mendengar nama mereka disebut oleh anaknya Naruto dan Ino pun menatap Kou."...tidak ada alasan untuk mereka mempertahankan pernikahan mereka. Mereka tidak punya __**anak**__ jadi untuk apa lagi mereka mempertahankan pernikahannya."_

"_Kou bicara apa kau sih? Kau anak mereka." Ucap Minato._

"_Bukan. Aku bukan anak mereka."_

"_Kenapa kau berkata seperti-"_

"_Sekarang aku ingin bertanya pada kalian satu persatu, dan bagi yang tidak ku tanyai kumohon untuk diam." Ujar Kou membuat semua menatapnya._

"_Kakek Minato dan nenek Kushina." Minato dan Kushina pun menatap cucunya. "Apa kakek dan nenek masih ingat hal apa saja yang di perbuat ay- Naruto saat masih kecil dulu?"_

"_..." Minato dan Kushina terdiam sejenak sambil mengingat masalalu Naruto. "Iya, kami ingat."_

"_Apa yang paling membahagiakan?" Tanya Kou sambil mengusap air matanya._

"_Saat dia berceloteh untuk pertama kalinya." Jawab Kushina sambil menatap lurus dan Kou hanya menunduk._

"_Yang membuat kalian sedih?"_

"_Saat dia sakit." Ujar Minato dan Kou malah menggigit bibir bawahnya._

"_Kakek Inoichi dan nenek Shion?" kali ini Shion dan Inoichi menatap cucunya. "Masih ingat umur berapa ib- Ino belajar duduk?"_

"_Sekitar tujuh bulan."_

"_Sakit apa yang membuat kalian berdua khawatir?"_

"_DBD." Jawab Inoichi terakhir membuat Kou dia sesaat._

"_Dan untuk kalian, Naruto dan Ino." Naruto dan Ino pun menatap anaknya. "Pertanyaan kalian gampang kok."_

"_..."_

"_Tanggal berapa hari ulang tahunku?" Tanya Kou dengan pelan._

"_..." Naruto terdiam._

"_..." Ino pun terdiam._

"_Kalian tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku lagi?" Ucap Kou seraya mundur menjauh dari Naruto dan Ino. "Kalian tidak tahu?" Kou semakin jauh. "Hahaha... kalian tidak tahu." Ucap Kou disertai tawa piluh._

"_Kou?" Panggil Shion lirih dan Kou pun menatap neneknya._

"_Lihat nek, mereka tidak tahu kapan aku ulang tahun." Ucap Kou sambil tertawa namun air matanya tetap mengalir. "Kalau orang lain melupakan hari ulang tahunku aku tidak perduli, tapi yang paling mengesalkan adalah bila orang tua sendiri malah melupakan ulang tahun anaknya." Setelah berkata seperti itu Kou langsung menatap Naruto dan Ino dengan tatapan benci._

"_KALIAN PAYAH! Aku baru menanyakan tanggal lahirku tapi kalian tidak bisa menjawabnya. Bagaimana jika aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti pertanyaan yang ku ajukan pada kakek dan nenek? Kalian pasti benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa pun, karena pada kenyataannya kalian tidak pernah berada disisiku selama ini."_

"_..."_

"_Kalian tidak punya moment membahagiakan bersamaku."_

"_..."_

"_Kalian tidak pernah tahu setiap aku sakit."_

"_..."_

"_Kalian tidak tahu diusia berapa aku mulai belajar duduk. Dan kalian tidak akan tahu penyakit apa yang paling membuatku sakit." Ujar Kou lalu menarik nafas sedikit dan..._

"_AKU BENCI PADA KALIAN BERDUA!" Teriak Kou dan berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan seluruh penghuni._

"_Kou tunggu." Panggil Minato dan Inoichi seraya mengejar Kou._

"_Kalian lihat apa akibat dari pertengkaran bodoh kalian?" Ucap Shion membuat Naruto berserta Ino langsung jatuh terduduk disofa. "Anak kalian sendirilah yang akhirnya merasakan kesakitan saat melihat kalian bertengkar."_

"_Berdamailah demi anak kalian kalau kalian masih menganggapnya anak." Ujar Kushina dan langsung menyusul Minato dan Inoichi diikuti oleh Shion._

_**Flashback end.**_

.

_Kriiing... kringgg... Kriiinggg..._

Suara ponsel milik Naruto berdering, menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk untuk dirinya. Melihat nama yang tertera Naruto pun segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo, ada apa ayah?" Tanya Naruto.

'**Naruto kami sudah mengetahui keberadaan Kou.' **Ujar Minato dengan senang.

"Benarkah?" Respon Naruto dengan antusias.

'**Iya. Tapi masalahnya dia berada...'**

"Dimana?"

'**Rumah sakit.' **

Mendengar perkataan Minato, Naruto pun tidak percaya dan langsung memutuskan untuk menemui Minato dan yang lain di rumah sakit yang diberitahukan oleh Minato dan dia langsung berangkat bersama dengan Ino.

.

"Ayah!" Panggil Naruto dan Ino saat melihat Inoichi keluar dari salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit yang mereka datangi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kou?" Tanya Ino dengan tidak sabar.

"Iya, bagaimana keadaannya?" ujar Naruto ikut-ikutan.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya pingsan saat kami menemukannya di kolong jembatan sedang menangis seorang diri. Kata dokter Kou hanya kecapean dan kurang makan selama beberapa hari ini jadi wajar kalau dia pingsan, toh Kou belum makan selama tiga hari." Ujar Inoichi seraya membuka pintu ruangan, membiarkan Naruto dan Ino melihat anaknya sedang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang, tidak lupa juga di dalam ruangan itu ada Minato, Kushina dan juga Shion yang menemani Kou.

"Kou." Seru Ino dengan air mata yang mengalir serta tangannya yang menutup mulut untuk menahan isakan saat melihat anaknya sudah diketemukan, walau dengan keadaan yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan perasaan bersalah dan menyesal Ino dan Naruto pun berjalan menghampiri ranjang dimana Kou berbaring.

"Kou akhirnya kau kembali nak." Ujar Ino mengusap rambut Kou seraya meraba seluruh tubuh Kou memastikan agar tidak ada satu pun anggota tubuh Kou yang lecet atau terluka. "Maafkan ibu karena tanpa sadar sudah membuatmu terluka Kou, maafkan ibu... maaf." Ujar Ino sambil merengkuh tubuh Kou dan berbisik dengan lirih. Naruto yang berada disisi lain ranjang pun ikut meneteskan air matanya, mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia menangis senang seperti ini karena sudah bertemu kembali dengan Kou.

Menangis dan menangis tanpa henti, itulah yang dilakukan oleh Ino saat ini. Wajar jika seorang ibu menangis karena bertemu dengan anaknya setelah tiga hari anaknya kabur tanpa ada siapa pun yang tahu keberadaannya. Jadi sebagai pelampiasan Ino pun mencurahkan rasa rindunya dengan memeluk Kou, walau Kou sendiri belum sadarkan diri.

Bergerak.

Bergerak.

Bergerak.

Dapat ino rasakan sesuatu mulai bergerak, dan saat dirinya mencari tahu apa yang bergerak tersebut Ino pun tersenyum melihat jari tangan Kou mulai bergerak secara perlahan.

"Lihat! Kou sudah sadar." Pekik Ino membuat semua langsung mendekati ranjang, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu menunggu reaksi dari Kou yang kelopak matanya mulai bergerak-gerak. Dan secara perlahan kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka dan menampilkan mata berwarna biru langit seperti yang dimiliki Naruto. Mengerjap sejenak untuk menyesuaikan cahaya ruangan hingga bola mata itu mulai menatap satu per satu orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Kou." Ujar Ino senang dengan air mata yang masih menetes sambil memeluk Kou dengan erat. Namun pelukan yang Ino berikan harus terlepas saat Kou mendorongnya menjauh dan membuatnya menabrak Inoichi yang lanngsung menahan putrinya tersebut.

"Kou." Panggil lirih Ino saat mendapatkan dorongan tersebut.

"Kou ken-"

"Mau apa kalian berdua kesini?" Ujar Kou datar memotong perkataan Naruto dan membuat semua terdiam memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Kou kenapa ka-"

"AKU TANYA KENAPA KALIAN BERDUA DISINI!?" Teriak Kou dengan mata menyiratkan kemarahan.

'Ada apa ini?' Batin Naruto saat melihat sikap anaknya. "Ayah dan ibu ingin membawamu pulang, kami merindukanmu Kou."

"Heh, membawaku pulang? UNTUK APA? MELIHAT KALIAN BERTENGKAR LAGI!? A-"

"Kami tidak akan bertengkar lagi Kou." Potong Ino menenangkan anaknya. "Ayah dan ibu janji tidak akan bertengkar lagi. Jika kami masih bertengkar kau bisa menghukum kami."

"Benar yang ibumu katakan." Ucap Naruto membenarkan perkataan Ino. "Kalau kami masih bertengkar kau bisa menghukum kami karena sudah melukai perasaanmu."

"Kalau begitu buktikan, aku tidak butuh omong kosong kalian." Ujar Kou menatap mata Ino dan Naruto secara serius.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau harus makan dulu biar cepat sehat ya. Ibu akan menyuapimu." Ucap Ino dengan memasang senyum untuk anak semata wayangnya. "Naruto bisa beli-"

"Aku tidak mau." Ucap Kou memotong perkataan Ino.

"Tapi kamu harus makan biar-"

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau bukan nenek atau kakek yang menyuapiku."

"Tapi bukannya kau ingin sekali ib-"

"Itu dulu. Sekarang aku tidak berniat." Ucap Kou membuat hati Ino sedikit tersayat saat dirinya ditolak anak sendiri, namun dirinya berusaha untuk kuat.

"Ba-baiklah... jika Kou maunya disuapi sama nenek atau kakek, ibu akan membelikan makanan sehat dikantin rumah sakit. Tunggu ya." Ujar Ino sambil memasang senyum walau kenyataannya matanya berkaca-kaca dengan hati yang terluka.

Setelah berkata seperti itu Ino segera keluar ruangan, langkah awal yang Ino ambil adalah pelan-pelan, dan saat dirinya sudah berada diluar ruangan Ino segera berlari menuju taman belakang tanpa disadari bahwa Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit Kou pun kini berada dikamarnya dikediaman Namikaze. Saat ini Kou sedang tiduran diranjang sambil mengusap sebuah boneka rubah pemberian Minato dengan posisi miring membelakangi pintu masuk kamarnya. Kou tidak tidur, dia hanya terdiam sambil membelai boneka miliknya. Memikirkan sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal dihatinya.

_Klak..._

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuat Kou melirik tanpa mengubah posisinya. Dia tahu siapa yang datang, tapi Kou tidak perduli dan tetap asik dengan kegiatannya membelai boneka.

"Kou, kau masih terjagakan?" Tanya suara Naruto pada putranya.

"Mau apa?" Tanya ketus Kou membuat Naruto sedikit terluka. "Kalau tidak ada yang penting lebih baik keluar. Aku capek, ingin istirahat." Tambah Kou datar dan dingin membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara dengan anaknya.

"Yasudah, istirahatlah. Ayah hanya ingin memastikan kau sudah tidur apa belum."

"Kalau sudah tau cepat keluar." Mendengar usiran dari Kou hati Naruto terasa sakit. Sekarang pikirkan orang tua mana yang tidak akan sakit hati bila diusir dengan nada dingin dan ketus seperti tadi oleh anaknya, tapi Naruto ingat ini bukan sepenuhnya salah sang anak, Kou hanya mengikuti gaya bicara dan kelakuan yang anaknya lihat dari pertengkaran Naruto dan Ino. Jika bukan karena pertengkaran yang membawa hinaan, teriakan, kata-kata kasar dan lain sebagainya Kou pasti akan menjadi anak penurut dan manis. Dan kelakuan Kou adalah dampak dari pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana Naruto, kau sudah bicara? Apa reaksinya? Senang?" Tanya Ino saat Naruto tiba diruang keluarga dan membuat semua menatapnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto sambil menggeleng. "Aku belum berkata apa-apa padanya."

"Kenapa kau belum mengatakannya kalau kita akan pergi ke Chiba saat dirinya sudah sehat dan kita akan bermain di Tokyo Disney Resort sepuasnya." Ujar Ino panjang lebar.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya tapi dia berkata ingin istirahat, jadi aku lebih memilih keluar." Ujar Naruto dan langsung duduk di samping Kushina.

"Kau payah Naruto." Ucap Ino memandang remeh Naruto.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak mengataiku!" Naruto pun sedikt terbawa emosi mendengar Ino mengatainya payah.

"Kenapa!? Kau memang payah. Seharusnya kau bilang terlebih dahulu pada Kou baru kau keluar."

"Sudahlah Ino, Naruto jangan mulai lagi." Cegah Inoichi memegang bahu Ino untuk menenangkan putrinya.

"Kalau kau bisa berkata seperti itu kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri." Ujar Naruto tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Inoichi dan terbawa emosi oleh Ino.

"Kau yang mengusulkan ide untuk berlibur jadi seharusnya kau yang bilang."

"Alasan."

"Naruto sudah." Ucap Minoto melerai anaknya.

"Ayah diam saja, aku ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana wanita sialan ini membela dirinya dan tidak mau disalahkan." Ujar Naruto menunjuk wajah Ino.

"Jangan pernah menunju-nunjuk wajahku."

"Naruto sudah." Bagaikan batu yang tidak dianggap, Naruto tetap meladeni ucapan Ino tanpa perduli dengan Minato yang sudah berada diantara mereka berdua.

"Kenapa? Takut jerawatan?" ledek Naruto.

"Kau..."

"Naruto, Ino sudah cukup." Ujar Inoichi bersamaan dengan Minato. "Kalian lupa dengan apa yang kalian katakan di depan Kou saat di rumah sakit tadi?"

"..."

"Kalian seperti hewan yang suka menjilat ludahnya sendiri, kalian tahu itu." Ucap Kushina yang berdiri di belakang Minato.

"Tapi dia yang-"

"Mau siapa pun yang mulai seharusnya jangan diperpanjang lagi." Ucap Shion.

"Biarkan saja kakek, nenek kita liat sampai sejauh mana mereka bisa sadar dengan kelakuan mereka." Ujar sosok yang berada dilantai dua membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Kou?" ucap mereka semua tanpa terkecuali saat melihat Kou yang menopang dagu ditembok pembatas lantai dua dan sedang menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan tatapan bosan akan tontonan di depannya.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Ino sedikit was-was.

"Kenapa? Kaget?" Tanya Kou dengan nada seperti orang yang sedang menantang lawan untuk bertengkar.

"..."

"Kenapa perlu kaget? Toh biasanya kalian tidak menghiraukan ku kan, jadi lanjutkan saja pertengkaran kalian yang tidak ada gunanya itu." Ujar Kou dan berbalik unjuk memasuki kamarnya, namun sesaat Kou berbalik lagi dan menatap seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Oh iya, jika Ino mau tahu sejak kapan aku disini maka akan ku beritahu..." mendengar anaknya menyebutkan nama padanya membuat Ino menunduk. "... Aku berdiri disini sejak aku mendengar kalimat **'kenapa kau belum mengatakannya kalau kita akan pergi ke Chiba saat dirinya sudah sehat dan kita akan bermain di ****Tokyo Disney Resor****t sepuasnya.'**"

"..." Ino dan Naruto kembali menatap wajah anaknya.

"Lebih baik kalian batalkan rencana kalian dari pada nantinya rencana kalian akan terbuang sia-sia." Ujar Kou dan langsung memasuki kamarnya.

"Lihat, anak kalian melihatnya lagi kan!?" ujar Kushina. "Bahkan ucapannya terkesan dingin pada kalian. Kalian mau anak kalian semakin membenci kalian? Hah, ibu tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada kalian. Ini masalah kalian, selesaikan dengan kepala dingin atau kalian akan mengalami hal yang tidak diinginkan untuk kedua kalinya." Ujar Kushina menasihati. "Ayo Minato, kita istirahat. Inoichi dan Shion pakai kamar yang biasa kalian pakai. Kita tinggalkan mereka untuk berpikir jernih."

Semua orang pun kini pergi menuju kamar masing-masing meninggalkan Naruto dan Ino yang sedang larut dalam pemikirannya. Dan lagi-lagi di dalam sebuah kamar kini seorang pemuda kecil berusia empat belas tahun sedang duduk dipojok ruangan dengan tangannya yang memeluk kaki dan kepalanya yang tenggelam dilipatan kaki tersebut.

"Hiks... mana janji kalian ayah? Ibu?"

"Kalian pembohong."

"Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini?"

"Sampai kapan ayah?"

"Ibu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...

Thanks to:

**Zielavienaz96** : emang tega Naruino.a, tapi gak seterusnya mereka tega ke anak sendiri.

**Riena** **Okazaki** : Sakitnya tuh disini di dalam hatiku XD

**Lutfisyahrizal** : sip. Nih udah dilanjut.

**Zero** **Kiryuu** **1** : Kalau sempet pasti kilat.

**Galeh**.**caemb** : hahaha... berarti Kou hebat dong bisa tahan sama ortunya.

**DeeValerya** : akan diusahakan dibuat flashbacknya NI. Sama-sama.

**Hana** : kita liat endingnya aja tar, apakah naruino bisa rujuk kembali.

**Agussajisaputro** : ngambil sudut pandang sebagai orang tua aku agak susah, karena nyatanya aku masih seorang anak 18 tahun. Tapi akan ku coba ngambil sudut pandang Naru atau Ino.

**Alta0sapphire** : liat saja diakhir endingnya ;)

**Andrea** **scathatch** : udah

**Ringohanazono6** : makasih komentarnya

**Wira** **long** **3** : udah.

**Dn** : Thanks.

**Ryzumi** : emang nyesek. Mereka yang berantem tapi kita yang nangis, padahal kalau liat orang berantem lebih milih cuek dan gak usah ikut campur.

**De**-**chan** : wah doamu terkabul karena si Kou pergi selama 3 hari dari rumah dan membuat Naruino kelabakan. Aku juga pernah kabur dari rumah gara-gara ortu berantem, tapi baru beberapa jam ortu udah panik. Sekali-kali buat perhitungan gak papa, buktinya ortuku kalau berantem jadi liat situasi apakah aku ada dirumah atau enggak. Kadang kalau ortu abis berantem pintu rumah malah dikunci biar akunya gak kabur lagi hahaha... untuk ide bisa dibilang my real story, tapi alurnya tentu saja diganti. Gapapa buat NaruIno OOC, toh mereka kalau digabungin jadi berisik dan gak bisa diem XD. Wah balasanku juga panjang nih XD.

**Guest** **1** : I am Straight sudah dipost kok, silahkan liat.

**Guest** **2** : oke.

**Guest** **3** : sip.

Hafidzhaan :

Hari black devil : makasih.

To coment fb : **Uchiha Hinata Chan, Nuni Cenil, Sri Liana**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayah? Ibu? by LYBP HiNa Sasa**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**T/T+**

**Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Naruto U x Ino Y**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Pasaran dll.**

**Summary : **Mereka egois! Mereka tidak pernah bisa memahami perasaanku yang menginginkan keluarga yang rukun, harmonis dan utuh. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku?Apa aku memang tidak pernah diharapkan oleh mereka? Kalau memang benar kenapa mereka tidak berusaha untuk menggugurkanku saja, dari pada aku harus seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

_**POV Kou Namikaze**_

Liburan kenaikan kelas adalah libur yang dilaksanakan setelah ulangan kenaikan kelas. Biasanya setiap liburan aku akan selalu menghabiskan waktu libur panjangku di kamar dengan bermain game atau membaca buku dan lain-lainnya. Tapi tidak untuk liburan kali ini.

Entah kenapa liburan kali ini aku harus diculik oleh mereka dan dibawa oleh mereka ke suatu tempat yang aku tidak ketahui dimana ini. Wajar jika aku tidak tahu karena memang kenyataannya aku dibawa mereka dalam keadaan tidak sadar atau sedang dalam keadaan tidur di malam hari. Dan saat aku bangun dari tidurku di pagi hari aku malah menemukan diriku berada di kamar hotel seorang diri.

Karena tidak menemukan siapa pun di dalam kamar aku melangkah keluar dan melihat salah satu dari dua orang yang menculikku yaitu wanita yang aku kenal sebagai ibuku yang kini sedang berdiri di beranda, sedangkan satunya lagi entah dimana. Menyadari keberadaanku ibu langsung berbalik dan menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi Kou."

"Hm. Dimana ini? Kenapa kalian menculikku?" Tanyaku datar dan membuat ibu tertawa.

"Hahaha... sayang aku ini ibumu, dan tidak ada seorang ibu yang menculik anaknya hahaha..."

"..."

"Asal kau tau kita ada di Osaka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama selama kau libur sekolah. Kalau kami tidak membawamu diam-diam, kau pasti akan menolak ajakan kami."

"Lalu mana penculik satunya lagi?"

"Nar- ayahmu ada tapi dia sedang keluar sebentar."

"Aku ke- Kou kau sudah bangun?" Seru suara ayah heboh membuatku menatap pintu dan mendapati ayah sedang menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Ku pikir dia tidak bisa heboh seperti itu. "Apa kau sudah mandi? Kalau belum cepat mandi dan kita akan berkeliling kota Osaka dan-"

"Aku mau pulang." Ucapku memotong perkataan ayah dan membuat senyumnya memudar.

"Tapi kita baru sampai tadi ma-"

"Aku mau pulang. Kalian berdua yang membawaku kesini tanpa persetujuan dariku maka tanggung resiko bila aku tidak betah berada disini." Ucapku pada ibu. Jujur sebenarnya berkata kurang ajar seperti itu bukanlah ciri khasku, tapi mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu dimana aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit malah membuatku kesal sendiri.

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada yang berkata apa pun sehingga aku pun melangkah kembali ke kamar yang sempat aku tiduri, namun suara ayah terdengar diindra pendengaranku.

"Tolong beri kami kesempatan untuk memperbaiki keluarga kecil kita Kou. Kamu berkata ingin merasakan kasih sayang kami kan? Tapi kenapa kini kamu malah menghindar disaat kami berdua ingin memberikannya dan saat kami sadar akan status kami berdua." Ucap ayah.

"Apa jika aku memberi kesempatan lagi maka kalian akan menyia-nyiakannya seperti waktu itu!? Jika kalian tidak bisa ya sudah lupakan saja aku dan jalani hidup kalian berdua masing-masing. Aku masih punya kakek dan nenek yang menyayangiku dan selalu ada untukku setiap aku membutuhkan mereka."

"Kou ibu mohon beri kami kesempatan lagi dan jika kami gagal kamu boleh benci pada kami berdua selamanya, tapi izinkan kami membuktikan kalau kami berdua juga sayang padamu nak." Ucap ibu memegang lenganku sedangkan ayah hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"..."

"..."

"Nak?"

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita kemana?"

"Kamu maunya kemana?" Tanya balik ayah dengan senyum.

"Menara Tsutenkaku, aku ingin melihat pemandangan kota Osaka." Jawabku dan langsung disetujui oleh mereka. "Kalau begitu aku mau mandi."

"Cepet ya, kami akan menunggumu." Pekik ibu sementara ayah menutup telinga kirinya dengan telunjuk karena keberisikan. Belum sempat aku masuk kamar mandi aku pun berhenti sejenak dan berbalik hendak menuju kamar tidur.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya ibu.

"Aku mau mengambil handukku."

"Biar ibu ambilkan." / "Biar ayah ambilkan." Ucap mereka berbarengan dan secara bersamaan mereka juga masuk ke dalam kamar, namun saat berada di daun pintu dahi mereka berdua malah saling membentur dan membuat mereka meringis.

"Ouch!"

"Aahh..."

Detik berikutnya mereka saling menatap dalam diam lalu kembali bersikap normal lagi.

"Kau yang ambil. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk Kou." Ujar Ibu gugup.

"Iya. Aku akan ambil." Sepertinya mereka berdua sangat canggung jika berhadapan tanpa bertengkar.

"Ini Kou." Ujar ayah memberikan ku handuk. Aku pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup aku sempat mengintip apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan.

Saat ku lihat sepertinya ayah sedang memperhatikan ibu yang sedang memasak. Ku lihat ibu juga sedikit agak kaku dalam hal memasak untuk hari ini. Setelah melihat atau lebih tepatnya mengintip aku pun menutup pintu kamar mandi dan tersenyum saat mengingat adegan ayah dan ibu terbentur. Menggelikan tapi lucu. Jarang-jarang aku melihat mereka seperti itu dan kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Hah, senangnya melihat mereka seperti itu. Siapa coba anak yang tidak senang jika orang tuanya bisa akur seperti itu? Apa lagi kalau ada hal lucu yang mereka lakukan, pasti bawaannya selalu ingin mendekatkan mereka biar akur terus.

Hehehe... sepertinya tidak buruk juga memberi kesempatan mereka lagi. Dan selama kesempatan itu berlaku akan ku buat ayah dan ibu kembali merasakan enaknya menjadi remaja 17 tahun yang sedang pubertas, alias jatuh cinta ala remaja. Dan akan ku pastikan mereka akan benar-benar jatuh cinta. Saling jatuh cinta.

.

Selama berada di Menara Tsutenkaku bersama orang tuaku aku sangat senang karena mereka berdua bisa menepati janjinya untuk tidak bertengkar lagi. Dan ini adalah kegiatan liburan yang paling menyenangkan dibanding liburan terdahuluku.

"Aku haus." Keluhku membuat ayah dan ibu menatap diriku. Senang? Tentu saja.

"Biar ibu belikan minum untukmu."

"Tidak usah, aku akan beli sendiri. Kalian tunggu sini saja." Ujarku mencegah ibu pergi. Sebenarnya aku mencegahnya pergi hanya untuk membuat mereka berduaan terus tapi hausku bukan bohongan juga.

"Boleh aku minta uang. Aku tidak bawa dompet, bahkan aku juga tidak tahu apakah kalian membawa dompetku atau tidak." Ucapku sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakang.

"Tentu saja boleh. Dan kami memang sengaja tidak membawa dompetmu agar uangmu utuh dan kau mau tidak mau harus meminta pada kami." Ujar ibu sambil memberikan uang padaku.

"Kalian mau pesan minum apa?" Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Lemon teh." Ujar ibu dan ayah bersamaan lagi. Waw... minuman mereka sama! Itu juga minuman favoritku. Ternyata kesukaan kami bertiga sama, aku baru tau.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati."

_**Pov end Kou.**_

.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Naruto selepas kepergian sang anak.

"Kita tunggu disini saja dulu." Jawab Ino sambil berjalan mendekati jendela untuk melihat indahnya pemandangan kota Osaka diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau merasa aneh jika kita seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat pemandangan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, bersama tanpa bertengkar."

"..."

"Jujur, berada di sampingmu tanpa bertengkar membuatku merasa aneh. Tapi bersamamu seperti ini membuatku senang, apalagi dengan adanya Kou di sekitar kita."

"Kau benar, lebih enak seperti ini. Kenapa kita telat untuk menyadari ini lebih awal ya? Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada anak kita."

"Aku juga sama." Ujar Naruto. "Apa kau ingat bagaimana kita berdua bisa terus bertengkar sampai sekarang?"

"..." Ino diam memikirkan jawaban Naruto hingga pikiran mereka melayang kemasa lalu.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Sepertinya aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi." Ujar Ino setelah mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

"Aku juga." Ujar Naruto menatap kota Osaka. Menyadari Ino menjauh Naruto segera bertanya "Kau mau kemana?"

"Toilet. Kalau Kou datang tolong tunggu aku ya." Ujar Ino menjauh.

Naruto menatap punggung istrinya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit biru.

"Sudah lebih dari 14 tahun rupanya." Gumah Naruto seorang diri.

"Naruto?" Panggil suara seseorang membuat Naruto menoleh dan menatap sosok itu, Naruto membuka mulutnya tidak percaya saat melihat siapa sosok itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?"

.

"Na... ru... to." Panggil suara Ino yang semakin pelan saat dirinya melihat wanita yang kini berada dihadapan Naruto setelah kembali dari toilet.

Dia, wanita pink yang merupakan mantan kekasih suaminya kini berada dekat dengan Naruto, dan nama wanita itu adalah Sakura Haruno. Naruto dan Sakura yang sempat mendengar suara Ino segera menoleh.

"Kau Ino kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tidak suka. Ino tidak membalas, sebenarnya dia malas meladenin Sakura. Ino tau apa yang akan terjadi bila dia tetap meladeni Sakura. Sakura akan semakin berani padanya jika dia membalas Sakura, dan tidak lupa juga Naruto yang sejatinya masih mencintai Sakura pasti akan membela wanita pink itu walau pun Ino adalah istri sahnya.

"AYAH, IBU." Suara lain yang mengintrupsi ketiga orang itu pun membuat ketiganya menoleh. Itu Kou yang datang sambil menenteng plastik yang berisi 3 kaleng lemon teh.

"Itu siapa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura heran saat melihat Kou yang kini sudah ada di depannya dan menatapnya balik.

"Aku anaknya." Jawab Kou sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab.

"Benarkah? Setauku Naruto tidak pernah bilang kalau dia punya anak." Ucap Sakura membuat Kou terdiam begitu juga dengan Naruto. Harus Naruto akui bahwa dulu (sebelum Kou mengamuk) Naruto memang tidak pernah mengungkit tentang anaknya apa lagi membicarakan anaknya di depan orang lain. Sehingga banyak yang menyangka dirinya adalah seorang bujangan. "Memangnya siapa nama ibumu?"

"Ino Yamanaka." Mendengar jawaban Kou, Sakura pun tersenyum mengejek.

"Oh, jadi ini hasil dari perpaduan kalian saat malam itu?" Tanya Sakura sini. "Tidak buruk."

"Kou. Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Kou. Sedangkan Kou kini hanya diam sambil menunduk.

"Ino tunggu." Teriak Naruto membuat Ino berhenti sejenak.

"Mau apa lagi? Menyuruhku untuk tetap diam disana sementara kalian berdua selalu menghinaku seperti dulu!" Ujar Ino dan kembali menjauh.

"In-"

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura saat dilihatnya Naruto hendak meninggalkannya.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Kau pergilah, biarkan aku bersama dengan keluargaku. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan antara aku, anakku dan juga istriku." Ujar Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Sakura dilengannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam.

.

"HEI TUNGGU." Teriak Naruto mengejar Ino, namun seakan tidak perduli Ino tetap melangkah dengan Kou yang menunduk mengikuti ibunya karena genggaman ditangannya. "Aku bilang tunggu!" Akhirnya Naruro berhasil membuat Ino berhenti dan membuat mereka berdua berhadapan. Dan karena itu pula genggaman tangan Ino pada Kou terlepas. Merasakan tangannya bebas dari genggaman ibunya, Kou pun menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa lagi hah!? Kau ingin apa lagi!" Tanya Ino sedikit emosi.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja!?"

"Kau mau aku diam dan melihatmu bersama mantanmu bermesraan, begitu?"

Merasa bahwa orang tuanya akan bertengkar dimuka umum Kou lebih memilih untuk pergi dari sisi mereka berdua dengan rasa kecewa dan putus asa dalam dirinya. Kecewa karena lagi-lagi ayah dan ibunya melupakan dirinya saat mereka bertengkar dan putus asa karena gagal untuk bisa membuat mereka jatuh cinta lagi karena orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka.

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu!?" Nada tinggi Naruto keluarkan tanpa tau bahwa sang anak sudah pergi menjauh sambil berlari. "Aku-"

"Sudahlah. Aku malas berdebad denganmu." Ucap Ino memotong perkataan Naruto. "Ayo Ko- ?" Ino menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari anaknya.

"Kou?" Panggil Ino membuat Naruto ikut menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. "Naruto dimana Kou?" Tanya Ino panik.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Naruto dengan panik juga.

"Ini semua salahmu."

"Loh? Kenapa aku!?" Tanya Naruto tidak terima atas tuduhan Ino.

"Gara-gara kau genggaman tanganku lepas dari Kou."

"Hei! Ingat..." Naruto terdiam. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita cari Kou. Ini kota lain, bahaya kalau dia tidak cepat ditemukan." Ujar Naruto setelah berpikir dingin. Dan dengan segera mereka berdua pun mencari keberadaan Kou. Dan untuk kali ini Naruto dapat mengendalikan emosinya dan lebih memilih mengalah pada wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya. Mengalah bukan berarti kalah dan salah, tapi bagi Naruto untuk saat ini mengalah adalah jalan terbaik untuk menghidari pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Ino.

.

Berlari dan berlari tanpa tau kemana dia pergi hingga tanpa sadar dirinya menabrak seorang pria yang baru keluar dari sebuah toko sehingga Kou dan pria itu jatuh terduduk ditanah.

"Ma-maaf. " ucap Kou pada pria itu sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa." Jawab suara pria yang sangat Kou kenal sehingga membuat Kou menatap pria itu.

"Paman Sasuke?"

"Oh, rupanya kau Kou. Kenapa kau bisa disini? Apa kau bersama Nar-"

"Paman bawa aku pergi dari kota ini." Ucap Kou memotong perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Aku ingin kembali ke Tokyo."

"Tapi dengan siapa kau kesini?"

"Naruto dan Ino." Jawab Kou menunduk kembali.

"Kalau begitu aku telpon dulu orang tuamu." Unar Sasuke sambil berdiri dan merogoh ponsel di dalam sakunya.

"Jangan!" Sasuke terdiam. "Jangan telpon mereka. Biar mereka menyelesaikan pertengkaran mereka."

"Tapi nanti mereka panik."

"Biarkan saja." Sahut Kou yang ternyata meneteskan air matanya dalam posisi menunduk. "Biarkan mereka panik, aku tidak perduli."

"Tapi-"

"Tolong bawa aku paman." Pinta Kou sambil bersujud pada Sasuke. Sasuke panik atas tindakan Kou.

"Oke. Kita pergi. Tapi tolong jangan bersujud padaku." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengajak Kou berdiri tegap. "Sekarang masuk mobil. Sebelum kembali aku akan membereskan barang-barangku ditempat aku menginap." Kou mengangguk.

.

"KOU!"

"KOU DIMANA KAU NAK?"

"Permisi, apa kau melihat anak kecil berambut pirang, bermata biru sepertiku berusia 14 tahun lewat sini?" Tanya Naruto pada orang-orang yang ditemuinya.

"Tidak."

"Permisi, apa kau melihat anak kecil berambut pirang, bermata biru sepertiku berusia 14 tahun lewat sini?"

"Maaf aku tidak melihat."

"Permisi, apa kau melihat anak kecil berambut pirang, bermata biru sepertiku berusia 14 tahun lewat sini?"

"Permisi, apa kau melihat anak keci-"

"Maaf. Saya buru-buru." Potong orang yang tengah terburu-buru membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Bagaimana ini Naruto?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kita lapor polisi saja."

"Masalahnya Kou baru hilang 1 jam lalu, polisi tidak akan berbuat apa-apa sebelum Kou menghilang selama 2 x 24 jam." Ujar Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana? Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun dan kita tidak tau keberadaannya."

"Kalau begitu kita cari lagi."

"Iya."

.

"Kau yakin ingin ikut pulang?" Tanya Sasuke pada Kou yang kini tengah melihat langit yang gelap karena mendung.

"Iya." Jawab Kou masih menatap langit. 'Apa mereka mencariku?'

"Kalau begitu kita pergi."

"Hm."

.

_CTAAARR..._

_CTAARRR..._

Suara petir menyambar di tengah derasnya hujan. Kini Naruto dan Ino yang mencari keberadaan Kou sedang berteduh sambil memikirkan anaknya. Tubuh mereka sudah basah akibat hujan-hujan nan bahkan Ino sampai kedinginan. Naruto yang melamun sejak tadi kini menatap Ino saat istrinya beranjak dari sebelahnya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Mencari Kou." Ucap Ino dengan bibir bergetar akibat kedinginan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan besar yang hangat justru menahannya untuk pergi.

"Sekarang sedang hujan. Kita berteduh dulu. Tubuhmu juga dingin sekali."

"Aku tidak perduli dengan tubuhku. Aku ingin mencari Kou. Aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi karena tidak mencarinya. Dia mungkin akan menganggapku sebagai ibu yang tidak menyayangi anaknya lagi. Aku tidak mau." Ujar Ino sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, tapi sekarang cuaca sedang tidak bagus, kau lihat kan sekarang."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mencari Kou sekarang juga, aku tidak mungkin berteduh dari hujan sedangkan anakku... a-aku bahkan tidak tahu apa dia sedang berteduh, ketakutan karena petir atau kedinginan karena hujan." Ujar Ino panik membayangkan anaknya yang sendirian sambil menangis karena petir yang menggelegar.

"Dengar! Kou sudah besar dan dia anak... kita." Ucap Naruto ragu saat mengucapkan kata 'anak kita'. "Dia bukan anak yang pengecut hanya karena petir atau hujan seperti ini. Dia pasti baik-baik saja."

"Tapi-"

"Kumohon untuk kali ini turuti permintaanku sebagai suamimu."

"..."

"Atau anggaplah aku sebagai temanmu. Kau mau kan?" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang berbeda dari yang lain bagi penglihatan Ino. Namun kerasnya hati Ino tetap tidak mau mencoba menuruti perkataan Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku harus mencari Kou." Ujar Ino dan langsung menghentakan tangannya dan berlari di tengah derasnya hujan.

"INO! INO! INO!" Panggil Naruto sambil mengejar Ino. Namun karena hujan yang lebat dan tanpa melihat sekeliling dan tidak ada waktu untuk memberi peringatan pada sang istri, Naruto harus mendapati Ino tertabrak mobil hingga membuat tubuh istrinya terlempar beberapa meter.

"INOOO!" Melihat istrinya yang tertabrak tepat di depan matanya membuat Naruto langsung menghampiri tubuh Ino, sedangkan mobil yang menabrak sang istri kabur begitu saja tanpa berhenti.

Suasana gelap, orang-orang pun lebih memilih untuk berteduh di rumah mereka yang hangat. Tapi untuk Naruto kini dia sedang mencoba menyadarkan Ino yang hilang kesadaran dengan wajah yang sudah dilumuri darah yang terbawa oleh air hujan.

"Ino bangun." Ucap Naruto menepuk pipi sang istri. "Ino! Ino! INOOO!"

.

"TIDAAAKKK!" Teriak Kou yang sebelumnya melamun di dalam mobil milik Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Kou langsung mengerem mendadak dan menatap anak itu.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Sasuke namun Kou terdiam.

"..."

"Kou?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kou lalu mengambil posisi meringkuk di dalam mobil sambil menatap pemandangan yang mengerikan bagi dirinya. 'Kenapa ada bayangan mengerikan seperti itu? Aku tidak tidur tadi.' Batin Kou bingung dan kembali melamun.

Tidak ingin mengganggu anak sahabatnya, Sasuke kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Namun belum sampai lima menit sesuatu melewati depan mobil Sasuke dengan sangat cepat sehingga membuat Sasuke harus mengerem lagi dengan sangat-sangat mendadak dan membuat penumpang lain terguncang badannya dan membuat kepala penumang tersebut terbentur _dashboard_ dengan cukup keras hingga anak itu pingsan. Mengetahui Kou pingsan Sasuke pun panik seketika.

"Kou! Kou bangun!." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeriksa keadaan Kou yang tidak luka atau pun lecet. "Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa dan hanya pingsan saja." Ucap lega Sasuke.

"Aku harus segera pulang ke Tokyo sekarang." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung pergi setelah sebelumnya menurunkan sandaran jok dan memperbaiki posisi Kou menjadi tiduran.

'Ayah. Ibu.' Lirih Kou dalam hati saat matanya sempat terbuka namun akhirnya tertutup lagi dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank for :

**L.A Lights, Lutfisyahrizal, Ringohanazono6, Nabila Chan BTL, Gray Areader, YurChan Nyan, Riena Okazaki, Zielavienaz96, Alta0sapphire, De-chan, DeeValerya, Guest, Hata, Hana, Hafidzhaan, Shihushi mayu2, Hime to Yuki, Inuzukarei15, Hi yuuki to, Aristia Dewi880, Guest,** dan untuk **Noveni Tada **thanks ya gambarnya. Buat temen Fb juga makasih banyak. Maaf karena gak bisa kilat updatenya, lagi sibuk ujian hehehe...

.

**PEMBERITAHUAN!**

**UNTUK YANG INGIN MENGETAHUI FLASHBACK YANG SEMPAT DIPIKIRKAN NARUINO KALIAN BISA MEMBACANYA DIFIC AUTHOR YANG BERJUDUL "HIDEN CHAP Ayah? Ibu?". UNTUK ALASAN PEMISAHAN CERITA KALIAN PASTI AKAN TAHU DENGAN SENDIRINYA.**

Dan akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Jangan lupa baca fic saya yang lainnya juga ya.

Bagaimana Chap depan? Akankah Kou tahu bahwa ibunya kecelakaan saat mencarinya? Makanya ikuti terus fic ini.


End file.
